Life As He Knew It
by AliceCullen351
Summary: Well the title pretty much says it all folks. If you like things that are unpredictable and random not nessicarilly in a good way this is a story for you. CAUTION side efects maybe: crying or laughing or sighing may contain serious topics please rxr
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Ok I just read this amazing story called __The River Between Us__ by: Richard Peck. It was set during the civil war and it reminded me that Jasper was around that time so why not make a story about Jasper's past. I mean it's not like there is a whole lot of those kinds of stories around. So without further ado the History of Jazz._

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight or The River Between Us. IDK why I mentioned TRBU cause well this isn't going to be anything like that but oh well. I know what you must be think come on shut up and start the story already so ok here it is._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

"Jasper sweet heart come on there are some people here that I want you to meet," piped my beautiful wife Alice.

"Alright," I grumbled as I set down my book pulling on a long sleeve shirt over my wife beater. Once down the stairs I saw two nomad vegetarian vampires by the looks of it. Neither of them sent off hostility I relaxed my grip on Alice.

"Hello Jasper," said the blonde female in a voice I vaguely remember. She looked very familiar too for some odd reason though I had never seen her before. She studied me and when she knew I didn't remember her eyes dulled but nothing else gave away her disappointment.

"I hate to ask but how do you know my name," I questioned trying to figure out how I knew her. She stared at me blinking a few times and shaking her silken hair.

"Well one of your family members told me, I believe it was your father Carlisle to be more exact," she responded. I was waiting to see if she was lying to or not but my answer never came. My eyes widen a little as I looked at her smooth blank face that reminded me of something far off.

All I remember is noise. The sound of snapping twigs and crackling leaves underfoot. As the noises consumed my thoughts as I flashed back to something. I hear a women cry out in agony, "Jasper, Jasper no come back, come back," she sobbed. I could feel the tears coming as I felt my heart rip in two. I could almost feel the women's pain and loss. I almost went back but then I reminded myself out loud, "I can't go back I have to keep running so I can end this war." Then it all went blank as I came back to the present. Edward gave me a look silently asking me if I was alright and I nodded my reply.

"W-w-what's your last name," I found myself asking.

"Well… it is a name that you will find out later. Besides what good will a last name do if you don't have a first name to go with it," She led me on, then dumped me off the track just like a sibling or parent might do to a small child.

I huffed, "Fine then what is your first name?"

She smiled at my answer but it quickly dissipated. "This is Noah my husband," gesturing to the man next to her, "and I'm Alexandra but please call me Alex," her face returning to its motionless state.

"Ain't that a name of a queen," I said in my southern drawl.

Her eyes softened at the sound. "Yes, yes it is," she said her voice also laced loosely with a southern twang, "In fact it was the name of the last queen of Russia."

"You're from the south ain't you," I said not able to find it within myself to stay quite. It scared me that I couldn't keep quite it reminded me of a small child.

"I was," she sighed, "a long, long time ago." Her gaze shifted to the window but we could all tell she wasn't looking at anything out there that we could see, like Alice when she had a vision.

"Both of us are from Texas," said Noah. His voice had the same ere that Carlisle's did yet it twanged like mine.

"So what brings you here?" questioned Carlisle.

"Not that we mind," Esme quickly added shooting a sideways glance at her husband.

"Actually," started Noah.

"We well I have something I would like to share with all of you," Alex interrupted.

"Oh and what would that be," asked Edward with humor in his eyes. Letting us all see that he all ready knew the answer.

Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and replied, "My ability, I can show you anything you want as long as it has already happened."

"Why would we want to know what already happened if we know what happened," said Emmett walking in making no sense what so ever.

"Yes but you only know what school has taught you and what you have lived as a vampire. You don't know details of what life was like before," Alex explained.

"Oh alright I get it," nodded Emmett, "Ok no I don't."

"Here let me say it this way I can show you things that happened in your human life," she simplified for the pea brain.

"Oh ok I get it so you can show us what are human lives were like," restated Emmett.

"Yes," huffed Rosalie aggravated with her husband's stupidity. We all laughed at her reaction even Alex and Noah.

"What what did I do," said Emmett scratching his head.

"Never mind," said Edward, "so Alex who do you think should see their past first?"

"Well personally I think Jasper would be a good place to start," answered Alex nodding as she said it.

"Why me," I asked.

"Well you have many questions and I would like to clear them up for you," She said matter of factly.

"Oh alright fine I guess I will go first," I shrugged.

"Ok everyone please get into a circle and hold hands at least for this first part. You may feel a slight shock for a sec. Alright here we go."……………………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N Yay into is done. I hope you guys liked it. I just want you to know if you don't think you will like it give it one more shot cause we will dip back into Jasper's past. Please just give it one more shot oh oh oh I just remember if you like complicated thing and things that are unpredictable this will be a good story for you. Oh and to warn you know there may be so really sad scenes. With hugs Alex or Alexandra or alicecullen351_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hang on tight cause from here on out I'm going to give you a ride. I hope you can keep up from this chapter on. Mwahahahahahahaha, it won't be that bad… I promise but it will have a few confusing and unexpected twists. Have fun and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight now well no nope nothing not at all. Darn it. Oh well. Stephanie Meyer you rock for making one of my fav books. Kudos to you cause I hate to read. hehe _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Before I knew what was happening the world went black and we went spiraling threw nothingness. The next thing I saw was light we ended up outside of a house. The house was large, painted white and had large pillars in the front. The roof was a shade off of black. All of the windows had matching black shutters. This house truly looked like a plantation owner's house but there was no field attached. There also wasn't a carriage house anywhere in sight so if they did have one it was at the community carriage house. The road that the house was perch upon was dirt with deep ruts.

We all let go of each other's hands looking around some more. "Ok so here's the deal none of them can see us but the little girl can her us if we talk. So please don't talk we don't need to scare that poor girl or have her talk back and have people thinking she's crazy. Alright do I make myself clear," warned Alex.

All of us nodded as she led the way into the house, where up the stairs we saw a little girl, her mother, a doctor and a new born. The little girl had very light blonde hair pulled back into neat braids; she was dressed in a green dress making her look like a little doll. Her hair was similar to Alex's but I think the girl had spent a little more time out in the sun so I guess it could be the same color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday, August 17, 1849

APOV

I stood there spying through the crack the doctor left in the door open when he went to go help Mom deliver the new baby. It was really hot, I felt bad for Mama who had sweat dripping off her face. I stood there studying her reactions to everything. Her head rolled over to the side and caught me spying. Momma and I were the only ones in the house and we would be for the next week. Pa told me it was tradition for the men to leave when a new baby was born and not come back for the week after. He said it had something to do with the germs they might carry and not wanting to get the baby sick.

"Alexandra sweet heart come in here please," she summand me. I quietly snuck to the edge of the bed which reached up to the end of my nose I was so short. I just looked at her and the baby.

"Come on, come up here I can't see you when you're down there." I struggled to climb up there until Dr. Blaney lifted me up on the bed. I thanked him as he walked out the door. He said that he would be back at the end of the week. We listened as he walked though the house. It was strange for the house to be this quite.

"This is your new brother," Momma said holding up the baby.

"Another brother," I whined. I would now be the only girl out of five children. The order is Jackson at 9, Mark 8, Anthony and I at 6, then now this new baby. Big gap I know but Momma had a lot of mess ups as Jackson told me.

"Yes sweetheart another brother, now what are we going to name him," asked Momma her face twisting as she thought.

"But Momma we ain't supposed to name him yet," I said shocked that Momma would say such a thing. Everyone knows you don't name a baby until at least the second doctor check in case something happens.

"I know that but I have a good feeling about this one so what do you think we should name him," she said nuzzling me being careful not to squish the new born making me giggle.

I looked out the window and saw the river, then I looked at Momma, and then the baby. I repeated this pattern many times. "I think we should name him Jasper like the pretty stones your Christmas necklace is made out of," I decided after my head started to hurt.

"Jasper huh? You know I think I like that from now on he will be Jasper Richard Whitlock," Momma agreed.

The rest of the week Momma taught me how to sew flower patterns onto the corners of handkerchiefs. Every day while Momma would cook dinner I had to practice the violin or my singing voice. Momma demanded that all of her children learned how to play an interment. Our family was one of the wealthiest people this side of Huston. Everyone around Texas looks up to us for the latest fashion, trends, or news.

On the Friday that followed Dr. Blaney returned to do another check up on Jasper. Momma was sitting in the rocker rocking Jasper trying to get him to take a morning nap. I opened the door slowly like Momma had always told me to do. When I saw that it was the doctor I quickly opened the door as wide as it would go, just to close it again when I realized how hot it was outside.

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock how are you," asked Dr. Blaney.

"I'm fine thank you and so is Jasper," answered Momma with a smile.

"Jasper," he repeated raising his eyebrow skeptically. Glancing at me as if asking what is she doing naming a baby that isn't even a week old yet? I just shrugged and he turned back to Momma taking Jasper to examine him.

Dr. Blaney stayed for supper before leaving and reminding Momma to bring Jasper down to his office in about a month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

I just stood there and watched everything unfold around me. I felt something light tap my shoulder as I turned I saw Alice. She signaled for me to follow her so I did silently taking great care not to make noise after what Alex had said.

When we got out side everyone was waiting. "So Alex you're my older sister," I said completely baffled at the thought.

"Yes I am Jasper. Would you like to see more?" Did she honestly believe I would say no. I was just figuring out who I was and there was no way I was going to leave now. Especially with me being so interested after just my first week of life I don't even know what my father or siblings look like. I still had so many questions I wanted answered, so much that needed to be explained.

"Of course show me everything and anything please. I want to know everything," I begged.

The corner of her lips twitched, "Alright but I will skip so of the really boring parts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Wowzers that was one long chapter and that wasn't even the longest most detailed memory I'm going to put in here. I better let my fingers rest up so I can type another chapter. With hugs Alex or alicecullen351


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for those of you who read this far now hopefully you will review. This is chapter 3 and no one has reviewed it yet that is kind of depressing. Well ok here's the disclaimer then the story will begin. Oh wait Jasper is now 5 for those of u who can't do the math.

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Twilight geez who do you think I am Stephanie Meyer or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas, December 25, 1854

APOV

Momma came in early to wake me up for church. While Pa rounded up all of the groggy boys. Everyone had gotten newly sewn outfits to wear. Pa had to worry about keeping all of the boys moving or they all would have crawled back into bed to get more sleep.

As Pa dealt with them I went in to Momma's room o have her help me with my hair. She redid my hair and put red ribbons in it to match my dress. In return I helped her tie the bow in the back of her dress which was hard for her to reach.

She looked stunning in her pine green dress even though her stomach was the size of the prized melon at the fair. Her light brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. Momma was prettier than all of the other ladies in town.

Once down the stairs Pa, the boys and I slipped on our shoes and marched down the street, as Momma stayed home to start on the sweets. Christmas and Easter always bring the whole town to church, which has always struck me as odd because though two services are the longest ones of the year. Despite the packed church we sat in our usual row in the middle. About halfway through the extremely long mass Jasper started to fidget. Nobody noticed until I accidently let out a slight giggle at one of the faces Jasper was making. Pa gave both of us the death glare making us sit a little straighter and pay attention. The rest of church went by without a hitch.

When we walked back the boys were uncomfortable in their dress clothes and they weren't hiding it either they were all being whiny babies. As soon as we walked in the door all of them ran upstairs and changed into more laid back clothes, if only I would have been that lucky. Instead Momma and I had to start working on dinner. We through on our aprons and went to work. Together we made a feast fit for a king. There was ham, potatoes, greens, and endless deserts. The food had barely made it off the stove before the boys and Pa gathered around the table and started hovering like buzzards.

"Smells great Mary," said Pa giving Momma peck on the cheek and she just beamed.

I had just sat down the coffee kettle when Ma said, "Well I couldn't have done it without Alex's help."

Pa smiled pulling me in to a hug and kissing the top of my head, "Good job princess." I had to be a little smug at that. Pa was one of tough love; well at least for the boys he never once raised his voice at me.

When I sat down Mark kicked me and growled, "See I told you Pa like you best." I rolled my eyes at him and started to eat. I never worried about what Mark said because the attention always had to be on him or he was mad. Mark is a very vain person and his good looks don't help anything. I think every girl in this town excluding me has a little thing for at least one of my brothers. Snakes, even Jasper's is seen everyday hold some girls hand at school. But me not a boy in sight not that I mind I mean I'm 11 and none of the boys around here catch my attention. Besides Pa doesn't even like it when I talk to boys at school or when I go to the store or where I help Mrs. House at the dress shop. Not only is that enough but if they do something wrong I think my brothers would have the poor boy's head.

We ate our dinner in silence after that mainly because everyone was too busy shoveling food in their mouths, to talk. All of us ate 'til we could eat no more. Pa announced he was stuffed and looked really silly with his hands placed a top his belly like Momma. Everyone helped clean the dishes. Even little Jazz helped by putting the dishes in the water. I thought Jasper was cute, though I'm pretty sure that if you asked Jackson he would have told you that Jasper was just being annoying because his clothes were soaked. By the time we were done Jackson looked like a drown rat.

I couldn't help but laugh at him which caused him to chase me. When he finally caught me he held me and shook out his hair. Everyone laughed even Jackson did after the pain in his arm went away for where I punched him. Momma sent the two of us to our rooms to put on dry clothes. As we walked down the stairs we saw everyone smiling, laughing and having a good time.

I stopped to admire the site and Jackson came up behind me and whispered, "It's a perfect Christmas."

"Yeah it is," I agreed knowing that there must have been some reason for Jackson to say something like that. He and I talk a lot but he doesn't gossip he tells you what you need to hear whether you like it or not or if he is just trying to make you feel a certain way. However little did I know that it would be the last Christmas with our family together as one.

Momma allow Jackson, Mark, Anthony, and I to stay up late. Mark and Anthony spent the extra time wrestling with Pa, while Momma, Jackson and I played cards and other odd games. After about an hour Mark and Anthony were exhausted so both of them hit the sack.

"You know I don't have to work tomorrow," said Pa after a long silence do to Jackson and mine's concentration on winning the game of checkers.

"Really," we asked in unison, looking up form our game.

"Yes, so I was thinking what if we took our instruments down to the square tomorrow and play some carols," suggested Pa.

"I like the sound of that Pa," I said with my eyes sparkling.

"Yeah me too. It has been a while since we last preformed," reminded Jackson. This was true we hadn't preformed in about of month with how busy Pa had been.

"Well if we're goin' somewhere tomorrow then you two better get to bed," said Mamma slowly getting out of her rocker.

Neither of us could complain because both of us know we couldn't last much longer. Momma put one of her nimble hands on each of our shoulders as she marched us up stairs. She tucked me in first, then she tucked in Jackson.

Yes, Momma does tuck us in even though we are older. She has always has and I think she always will. That is just the way Momma is. I'm pretty she could be on her death bed but couldn't die until she knew her kids would be ok without her. Mary Ella Whitlock was the best mother anyone could ask for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JACKSONPOV

I looked over at Alex who had stilled on the stairs. She was staring our family which I had to admit did look pretty good, with all of them laughing and enjoying themselves but I couldn't help but feel unnerved.

"It's perfect isn't," I whispered in her ear.

She just sighed a yes. I smiled at her answer. Alex didn't know what was going to happen then again no one knew… not even Ma. Pa had only trusted me with his information.

_Flashback- The week before_

_"Jackson there is something you need to promise me."_

_"What is it Pa?"_

_"I need you to promise me that when I leave you will protect our family."_

_"Of course Pa but when are you leaving?"_

_"Sometime after Christmas." That was not the answer I was expecting. I was expecting him to say well you know something more along the lines of I'm not going to be alive for ever not oh just so ya know I'm taking off sometime within the next month. _

_"Why? Why are you leaving Pa?" I asked getting a little frantic._

_"That's my business." He face was straight not revealing anything._

_"How long will you be gone?"_

_"I don't know son. I don't know. Now you don't tell anyone about this ya hear. Not even Alex. This is one secret that u need no you must keep to yourself," he said sobering up._

_"Yes Pa I won't tell a single soul."I responded half heartedly. How could I not tell Alex? I haven't ever kept a secret from her before. She is like a live journal. She unlike other people knows what things need to stay buried want what doesn't. Now though everything had changed and I have no idea where it's going to go._

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry it took a little while I haven't had time to type much. OMG that ending was hard for me to right just because of the major role that little bit plays in the rest of the story. Ahhh thinking about the rest of the story makes me want to cry ugh. Trust me not all of it will be sad but this story is defiantly written to be in the true heart of a war time. –with hugs


End file.
